


Innocent

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Something goes wrong and an omega is killed by Theo's hand. Theo's afraid he's going to lose any good standing he has with the pack and Liam. Liam proves him wrong and shows him just far his trust goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



> This is for Dani, who wanted [this prompt](http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/170120761536/you-dont-have-to-defend-yourself-i-already-know): “You don’t have to defend yourself. I already know you didn’t do it.”

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

The pack have spent days trying to track down a lone omega that has been causing problems on their territory. At first Scott had wanted to talk to the omega, convince him to stop messing with people and give him the option of joining their pack. Theo could tell the idea didn’t sit well with the others. He can understand why. Scott has always been far too trusting, he’s proof of that.

Yet it’s that trust that’s the reason he’s standing here. Theo knows Scott had been wary of trusting Theo again. He’d kept Theo at a distance. Then Theo had started proving himself, doing what he could to help the pack in his own way. Really he’d just been helping Liam, at least at first. He knows Scott has to know that but it doesn’t seem to matter. He’d let Theo back in and slowly the others had accepted that.

The only one that didn’t seem the least bit surprised was Liam. Liam even went as far as to offer Theo a place to stay. Though offer might not be the right word, he didn’t so much offer as grab Theo’s duffel bag and all but drag him into the house. Once he was there and under the watchful eye of Jenna Geyer he knew he’d never be able to leave. Not that he wanted to.

Jenna made Theo feel like he’s part of the family. Theo hates it as much as he loves it. Deep down he’s always wanted something like this, wanted to be part of a family and know he has people that care about him. The Geyer’s and Liam are trying to give that to him. He just can’t get rid of the feeling that he doesn’t deserve it. Or that it’s all one big joke.

It doesn’t matter right now. What matters is the omega he’s managed to corner in the warehouse. He either needs to subdue him on his own or call for backup and wait for the pack to show up.

Theo hates the idea of being alone with the omega. The man knew far too much about him and the pack. He’d apparently done his research before coming to Beacon Hills. The thought makes Theo uneasy because it’s all too familiar. Unlike the last time the pack was more prepared. They didn’t fall for it this time. And the omega was not pleased about that.

When the pack didn’t fall for his games he’d started attacking people, leaving the pack to chase him all over town. The omega was used to being on the run. He knew all the tricks for hiding his scent and making him virtually undetectable. He just didn’t count on Theo being so determined. Or maybe he did. The thought that he might have wanted Theo to find him makes something ugly twist in his gut.

“I’m not going willingly,” the omega says, glaring over at Theo.

Theo rolls his eyes, “I’ll drag you out if I have to. Either way you’re going to be leaving here.”

“Maybe so. But you’re forgetting something, I know all about you. I know what a short leash you’re on with the McCall pack. How you’re always having to prove yourself. How sometimes you wonder if they’ll ever accept that you’ve changed. I can tell you one thing though, after tonight you won’t have to worry about that anymore. They’ll have all the proof they need that you’re the same monster you always were.”

Theo lets out a low growl. He had no intention of seriously hurting this guy but he’s making it really hard to not just knock him out and drag him out of here. As it is, he has to make his point clear. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The omega smirks, “I never said you were.”

Theo barely has time to register the words before the omega is driving his claws into Theo’s stomach, causing Theo to let out a strangled growl, his eyes flashing and claws coming out. Before Theo can back away or attempt to fight the omega is grabbing Theo’s clawed hand and driving it deeply into his own chest.

He grins up at Theo when the chimera lets out a startled yell, yanking Theo’s hand out of his own chest. “See if they believe you now.”

Theo watches with wide eyes as the omega falls limply to the ground, his heart giving one final pitiful thud before stopping. Falling to his knees Theo moves his hands to hover over the now dead omega. He stumbles to his feet and away from the body, heart hammering in his chest.

Theo’s eyes drift to the blood on his hands and he finds himself struggling to breathe, the realization that no one will believe him weighing heavily on his chest. He knows the omega was right. After everything Theo has done and all the pain he’s caused why would anyone believe he hadn’t done this?

He’d been working so hard on being good too. Yet after everything this was going to be what caused him to be pushed out of the pack. _Not that you were ever really in it_ , his mind supplies, _you know they never really trusted you again_.

Part of Theo knows that’s not right. He knows things have been different. It’s that part that makes Theo pick up his phone with shaky hands and call Liam.

“Theo,” Liam sounds a little breathless when he answers the phone, “Everything alright? Did you have any luck?” Theo tries to take a deep breath, knowing he needs to explain. All he can manage is a choked off sob he knows Liam must hear because suddenly his voice sounds much more urgent. “Theo? What’s wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt?”

Theo tries to calm himself down enough to get the words out, “I’m not hurt. I’m at the warehouse on State Street. Liam… I need you here. Please.”

“Right yeah. I’ll grab Scott and then…”

“No!” Theo says far too quickly, “No just… just you please.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line before Liam speaks again, voice softer than before. “Okay. Just me then. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Theo isn’t sure what to do so he just sits there, knees to his chest as he waits for Liam. He tries not to look at the body but the harder he tries not to look the more his eyes seem to drift there. Or to his blood soaked hands.

He just has to trust that Liam will believe him. If he doesn’t he’s not sure what he’ll do. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle losing the one good thing he has in his life. Not when they’ve been getting so close, when Theo has finally been letting himself feel things for Liam he never thought he’d feel. They’ve been working towards something bigger and now…

Theo feels his heart rate speed up and his breathing become even more ragged when he hears the sound of Liam’s truck pulling up outside. Then there’s the sound of running footsteps and Liam’s frantic voice calling his name.

When Theo speaks his voice sounds hollow even to his own ears, “In here.”

The hurried footsteps head his way before slowing as they enter the room. Theo can hear the way Liam’s heart speeds up. He doesn’t need to look to know he’s spotted the body a few feet away. Theo has to grit his teeth against the storm of emotions building inside of him. He just can’t stop thinking about how unfair this all is.

Liam doesn’t say anything, just continues on his way towards him. Theo almost flinches when he feels Liam’s hand land on his shoulder as the beta kneels down in front of him. “I didn’t…”

“I know,” Liam says, voice quiet, “I know. It’s okay.”

Theo shakes his head, “No. You don’t understand.”

Liam’s hand moves from his shoulder, up to his hair, brushing it out of his face. “Then help me to. You called me here for a reason. Tell me why.”

“After everything we’ve been through I had to trust you, trust that you trust me and would at least hear me out,” Theo says, trying to keep his eyes focused anywhere but on the blood still coating his hands. That means his eyes find Liam’s far too understanding gaze.

 “You don’t have to defend yourself. I already know you didn’t do it.”

Theo can’t help the sob that escapes him at the words. “You might know that, but the others won’t. Some of them still don’t trust me, and with good reason. I’ve done horrible things to you and your pack. I wouldn’t blame any of you for thinking I could do something like this.”

“Screw them,” Liam says, voice firm, “ _I_ know. Theo you are not the same guy you were back then. You’ve changed. I’ve seen it. And if you had done this you wouldn’t have called me and stayed here crying over the body. You would have tried to cover it up. But you didn’t. You’re still here. You’re _good_ Theo. You might not believe it but I do.”

“Why?” Theo asks, eyes wide and wet as he looks up at Liam.

Liam smiles, moving his hand down to cup Theo’s cheek while the other rubs circles on his wrist, “Because I love you.”

“No,” Theo tries to back away from Liam but Liam doesn’t allow it, keeping a firm grip on his arm. “No Liam you can’t.”

“Well tough because I do,” Liam says, “I love you. I believe there is good in you and that you deserve to be loved. And I am going to do everything I can to make you see that.”

Theo’s shoulders sag in defeat, his head resting on Liam’s chest as sobs wrack his body. Liam wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest as he runs a soothing hand up and down his back. Theo can’t stop the words from spilling out, “I love you. I love you so much. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Theo doesn’t know how long they sit there like that. He barely registers the movement in the background as more people approach. He can’t be bothered caring. He knows he should be alert and aware of a possible threat but all he feels is safe in Liam’s arms. He still lifts his head to peer over Liam’s shoulder to see Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Argent standing around the body. Scott and Derek look far too understanding, Stiles skeptical, and Argent just looks resigned.

“Are we sure he didn’t do this on purpose?” Stiles asks.

Theo whines, burying his face back in Liam’s neck. He can feel Liam’s chest rumble as he growls at the newcomers, “It wasn’t his fault.”

There’s some muttered conversation that Theo tries to tune out and then the sound of retreating footsteps as the voices fade.

“They’re gone,” Liam tells him, “Argent is going to come back and handle the body. We should get out of here.” Theo sighs, starting to pull back only to be stopped by Liam’s hand on his arm, “It’s all going to be okay.”

Theo nods, giving Liam a tired smile, “I know. I trust you.”

“Good. Now let’s go get you cleaned up. We have to take a look at that wound you decided not to tell me about.”

Theo grimaces, “Sorry. I forgot about it.”

“Of course you did,” Liam rolls his eyes, grabbing Theo’s arm and pulling him up, “Oh and Theo?” Theo doesn’t have a chance to respond before Liam is leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. He’s smiling shyly when he pulls back, “We’re talking about that later as well.”

Theo knows it’s going to be a while before he forgets this. The body of the omega killed by his hands yet another thing to plague his nightmares. He also knows he’ll eventually find a way to move past it. It won’t be easy, but he has to trust that when the times are hard he’ll have Liam there to help him through it. And he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, I'm finally here with an update if anyone is still out there reading. I hadn't planned to take this long but for some reason words have been battling me with this one. But I am conquered them, at least a little bit.  
> Just a note that there is a mention of a character having a panic attack, it's brief but just wanted to give a heads up.

Theo’s silent the whole way home. It should be weird for him, how easy it’s become for him to refer to Liam’s house as his home. but that’s what it is now. What it has been for months now, even when he was fighting it and trying to tell himself it was just a place to sleep. Liam and his parents had quickly gotten rid of that thought. Especially his mother, Jenna. She’s shown Theo more kindness and understanding than anyone else ever has, and he’s never sure how to handle it. He can’t help but wonder if that’s going to change now.

Liam’s hand reaches over and squeezes his leg and Theo releases the breath he hadn’t known he was holding when Liam speaks, “She’ll understand.”

Theo can only nod, staring at the familiar house as Liam parks in front of it. They get out of the car and make their way inside, Theo trailing behind Liam. Jenna smiles at them when they enter only to frown and rush forward when she takes in the state of Theo, “What happened? Are you boys okay?”

“I’m fine,” Liam assures her, “Theo’s hurt but I don’t think it’s too bad. At least not…” Liam takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “It’s been a hard day and I need to look at his wound, and he needs a shower.”

“Of course sweetheart,” Jenna says, “You boys do that and I’ll make some tea. Then you come right down, okay?”

They both nod. Theo knew there was no way of avoiding talking to Jenna. It was apparently one of the rules when Liam told her about the supernatural, that he would keep her in the loop. He’s just not sure how he’s supposed to tell her. How he’s supposed to look at this woman that has shown him so much kindness and tell her he’s killed someone.

He follows Liam upstairs to the bathroom and sits down on the side of the tub when Liam directs him to. He takes his shirt off and throws it aside, and then his gaze lands on his hands that are still covered in now dry blood. Liam kneels down in front of him, placing a bowel filled with water next to him, as well as a few rags. The first thing he does is wet one of the clothes and start washing off Theo’s hands. 

Once Liam is satisfied he moves on to Theo’s stomach, letting out a relieved breath as he starts wiping the blood away, “It looks like you’re healing fine.”

“At least part of me is,” Theo mutters.

“Hey,” Liam says, bringing a hand up to Theo’s cheek, “We’re going to get through this, okay? You’re not alone, Theo. Now come on, you shower. I’ll go see if Mom needs help.”

Theo nods and lets Liam pull him to his feet. He’s about to turn away but then Liam is leaning in and kissing him, sweet and tender. Theo’s hands instinctively move to Liam’s hips and he feels Liam smile against his lips. 

“There will be more of that later,” Liam tells him.

He places another quick kiss to Theo’s lips and then disappears into the hall, shutting the door behind him. 

Theo starts the shower and then strips off the rest of his clothes. He sighs once he steps under the spray, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders as the warm water hits his skin. He can’t help but reach for Liam’s body wash. He needs to have the familiar scent clinging to him and washing away any that might remain from the omega. 

Even after he’s clean he just stands there, with his head resting against the shower. The contrast between the cool wall and the warmth of the water is enough to keep him awake, even if the rest of him feels exhausted. He’s not sure how long he stands there before he finally decides he’s been in here long enough. He’s kept Liam and Jenna waiting too long already.

They’re both waiting in the living room when Theo walks downstairs. Jenna smiles and pats the cushion between them, and hands over a warm cup of tea once he’s seated. Liam’s hand slips into Theo’s free one and gives a reassuring squeeze, “I explained to Mom what happened,” Liam tells him. 

Theo gives a stuff nod, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jenna tells him.

“But someone is dead because of me,” Theo whispers. 

“No,” Liam says, “he’s dead because of what he did.”

“How do you know?” Theo says.

“Because I know  _ you _ . Like I told you before,” Liam says. “I know how hard you’re trying. And sure, you used to be able to fool everyone pretty well. But that isn’t what this is, Theo. I can tell you’re really hurting here.”

“You’re not just Liam’s boyfriend, Theo. You’re family, and this family sticks together.” Jenna tells him, eyes soft and far too kind. The look always breaks something within Theo. Has him longing for something he never really had. A family. He never would have dreamed he’d have a shot at having one again. Yet here he is, surrounded by Jenna and Liam, both of them offering nothing but support and understanding. Sometimes he has a hard time believing it’s real. 

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jenna starts running her hand through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I don’t deserve this. You should all hate me.”

“Oh sweetheart, I know you’ve been through a lot but I don’t care about that. I knew right away if Liam cared about you and wanted you around there had to be something special about you. I was right. I just wish you would see that,” Jenna says, her tone as soothing as the hand that’s still carding through his hair. “Lucky for you, you have some very stubborn people in your life that are going to make sure you see just how important and cared for you are.”

Theo starts sobbing, his breath coming out ragged. Despite Jenna’s words Theo’s still fighting a losing battle with his mind. His mind that is now telling him that if he doesn’t start breathing right now he’ll pass out. He’s trying. He is. But it’s becoming more and more difficult for the air to pass through his lungs.

Suddenly there’s warmth on his cheeks and Theo moves his eyes up to meet Liam’s own concerned blue ones, “Breathe Theo. Come on. Breathe for me. Deep breaths. Nice and slow.” Liam grabs Theo’s hand and brings it to his chest, holding it there, “Focus on me, okay? Try and match my breathing.”

Theo does. He’s tempted to close his eyes but he forces himself to keep them open, eyes locked with Liam’s as he tries to get his breathing under control. Even when Theo has calmed down Liam doesn’t remove his hands. He keeps stroking Theo’s cheeks, wiping away the tears as they continue to fall. 

He really doesn’t know when this happened. When he started letting himself feel things so strongly. Probably when he was brought back from hell and started spending more time with Liam.

He’d tried to fight against it at first, unused to the way he was feeling. He’d always been taught that caring was weakness but now he sees that that’s not true. Both Liam and Jenna have shown him that.

“I’m sorry,” Theo mumbles, resting his forehead against Liam’s.

“Theo,” Liam says, voice soft. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Theo wants to argue that he has a lot to apologize for, he’s hurt so many people. But he gets what Liam is saying, none of that has to do with who he is now or what happened with the omega. Theo isn’t sure the pack will agree. He’s not sure he agrees himself. The blood may be washed off his hands but Theo can still feel it, he’s worried he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥ Hopefully the last chapter can be up soon  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months later, and the final chapter is here. Thanks to Manon for her love of this fic, which has pushed me to finish it.
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

Theo spends the next few days cooped up in the house. Liam tried to get him to leave but Theo keeps making excuses not to, until finally he just tells Liam he’s not feeling up for it. He doesn’t tell him he’s still not sure how he’s supposed to face the pack, but he thinks Liam knows. He’s gotten good at reading him.

But Liam doesn’t push him. Something Theo is grateful for. He knows he’ll have to leave the house and face everyone eventually, but right now he’s just not ready.

It’s a week into his self-enforced isolation that he gets a visitor. He’s surprised when Jenna calls up to tell him someone is here to see him. It only grows when he picks up on Derek’s scent.

He doesn’t move from his place on the bed, not even when he hears Derek’s footsteps on the stairs. Liam isn’t here. He’d said he had plans with Mason. Now Theo has to wonder if that was completely true.

Derek knocks on the doorframe as he steps into the room, “Theo.”

Theo sits rigid on the bed, “Derek.”

“I take it you know why I’m here,” Derek says.

“Liam.”

Derek steps further into the room, his steps seeming almost hesitant. When Theo doesn’t say anything to stop him, he comes closer, and takes a seat next to Theo.

“Liam thinks we should talk,” Derek tells him. “And I’m inclined to agree.”

Theo sighs, “Why? So you can tell me no one trusts me, and I deserve it after what I did.”

“No,” Derek says. “Because I can understand what you’re going through.”

Theo scoffs, “I don’t see how.”

“I’ve been used, and had my body used without my consent,” Derek says. “More than once. I had to drive my claws into someone I love and hold her as she died just so she didn’t die in pain. And that’s just scratching the surface. I know a thing or two about guilt, Theo.”

Theo frowns. He knew Derek had a dark past, but it apparently goes deeper and darker than he knew.

Knowing that Derek can actually understand a bit what he’s going through eases a little of the tension that’s been weighing on him. He knows Liam and Jenna have been trying their best, but despite their best efforts they don’t get it. They can’t. But Derek does.

“I didn’t want to do it,” Theo says, his voice soft. “I was just trying to get him to give himself up and leave with me. He wouldn’t. He drove my hand into his chest, and looked pleased with himself. He was dying, and the last thing he said was the pack wouldn’t believe me.”

“He just wanted to get in your head,” Derek says.

“I know,” Theo’s laugh is bitter. “The worst part is, he did. He’s had me feeling guilty and second guessing myself. Wondering if I really can be good.”

“Of course you can. Theo, if you weren’t different, you wouldn’t be letting this eat you up the way it is. You feel bad about what happened, even if it wasn’t you that did it.”

“It was still my claws,” Theo mutters.

“But it wasn’t _you_ ,” Derek tells him. “I know it’s not easy to accept that. It took a while for me to get there myself, but I finally did.”

“What helped?”

“Having people in my corner,” Derek says. “People that weren’t willing to let me sit by and drown in self-pity. That could understand my pain, but did everything they could to help me past it. You have that too Theo. You have Liam and Jenna. The pack. Me. We’re all here for you. You just have to let us help.”

Theo nods, and brings a hand up to wipe at his eyes. Derek puts a hand on his shoulder, and squeezes gently.

“You’re going to be okay.”

Theo nods again, letting out a wet laugh. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You should really thank Liam, though. He was determined to get me here to talk to you. I would have come either way, but he was adamant it be today. Wouldn’t take no for an answer. He really loves you.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, his lips raising into a small smile at the thought of Liam cornering Derek and talking his ear off until he came here. “And I love him.”

“So let him help you,” Derek says. “Don’t shut yourself away in this house, Theo.”

Theo turns his head towards the door, when he hears the front door open and then close, before Liam’s voice reaches his ears. “Theo?”

“Up here,” Theo calls down to him.

Derek smiles and squeezes his shoulder again, before standing up, “I’ll take that as my cue to go.”

Theo stands up after him, “Thanks again, Derek. This helped.”

“I’m glad,” Derek smiles again, and turns towards the door just as Liam appears in the hall. “Liam.”

“Derek,” Liam says, not even bothering to hide the fact that he’s pleased to see him here. They stare at each other for a moment before Derek nods, and Liam grins wider. “I’m glad you came.”

“So am I,” Theo says. He walks up to Liam, and hooks his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Really?” Liam asks.

“Really,” Theo assures him.

Liam puts his arms around Theo’s shoulders tightly, and buries his face in his neck. When Theo looks towards the door, Derek is already gone. He smiles and turns his attention back to Liam. He runs a hand through his hair, and Liam sighs, leaning back into the touch.

Theo tugs on Liam’s hair gently, until he pulls back to look at him, his gaze questioning. Theo leans in and kisses him softly. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Liam smiles. “I love you, too.”

“We should go out tonight,” Theo suggests.

Liam’s face turns hopeful as he looks up at him, “Really?”

He’s still not completely sure if he’s ready for it. But he also knows he can’t stay in the house forever. He’s going to have to go back out there eventually. Seeing how happy Liam looks when he agrees, let’s him know that it’ll be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
